Easter Monday
by The World takes on Shinri
Summary: There are some things Axel just never expected to come home to see...On Easter Monday, he really should've guessed Roxas would buy that outfit. Akuroku, cosplaying, and prizes in eggs. You know, the works.


**A/N: My first Kingdom hearts anything, really. the idea came spontaneously. I think that's its own warning right there.**

* * *

When Axel stepped into his apartment that Monday evening, what he was actually hoping for was to strip of his clothes, get a hot soak and test out that new bubble bath soap he bought from BBW, then go straight to bed. Just the usual; nothing special. He couldn't remember what special holidays were going on that particular day when he first stepped inside. But, you know? Axel? He's an idiot. Hardly, if ever, remembers his birthday so trying to recall those types of days would be a futile effort in all cases. Thank heavens, Roxas wasn't into that sentimental anniversary crap.

Actually, Rox was usually the one to remind Axel of holidays. It would be anything like post its on the fridge, a text or something like that. They'd almost never celebrate: he'd just say it in passing to strike up conversation about how much money is being raked in from these functions.

So when Axel walked into his living room, glanced towards the centre and dropped his briefcase in shock, he just had to remember: what was so special about Easter? He remembered hiding eggs and putting treats in a baskets, but this. This didn't just take the cake. It took all the fucking pastries in the damn store!

All the hoopla going on in the redhead's mind were about his lover, Roxas, wearing a soft pink camisole outlined with intricate lace embroidery that scantly covered his midriff; Axel could clearly see the throned heart tattoo just above his navel . The opposite number were shorts of the same color riding low around his hips. But that wasn't what got this man all hot and bothered- oh no, the lingerie was normal for this couple- it was the ears.

They were perched right atop his head: fuzzy white things with pink insides and cutely flopping at the top. You know, like Bugs Bunny does in the cartoons except it's hot. In fact, it was so hot that Axel actually started to sweat. Kid you not, there were salty liquids trailing down his temple and bubbling in his armpits. It made him scared, to be honest. If they were about to get at it in the next thirty seconds, Axel was sure he would disappoint the blond by finishing in under five minutes.

He was even more weary of what Roxas was hiding behind his back. Eyes darted for second to where his hands were hidden before he looked up to the bunny boy's face. Beautiful, like always, but Axel gulped when he saw the eyes. Dangerous and deviant, they were, and if this guy wasn't cosplaying a rabbit, Axel very well would have likened them to a wolf. He was fucking terrified.

Roxas' hands moved and the scared man looked back to them. Then he showed it, "Oh no."

But, oh yes! He perfectly added to the bunny look with a carrot. That demonic being twirled it in his hand, not knowing what it was doing to Axel, but at the same time having just a shred of an idea by only looking at the torn man's expression. Axel was going nuts over that carrot- it was just a vegetable, calm the fuck down! But this man was so far gone that he even noticed a miniscule detail: the carrot had a leaf at the end of it- and he promptly went back into hysterics again. Oh the sweet agony...and it wasn't over yet.

Roxas was wiggling his hips and Axel was liking it. Something big was about to go down. And that won't be good. The blond wasn't even doing it in a sexual way; it was just from side to side. But when Axel put two and two together(the ears and the carrot) he realized that what was about to come was his own impending doom.

Suddenly, he felt itchy.

Why wasn't Roxas saying anything? That was what Axel thought as he felt his heart rate quicken. Everything was quiet. Only the sounds of breathing to be heard. He gulped loudly; it reverberated across the room and he could've bet his sorry ass that Roxas heard it. Axel knows because the younger male was smirking a smirk that was seemingly all-knowing. Then in one quick movement, the blond turned- he didn't even give Axel time to prepare himself.

The redhead was impaled brutally; so bad that he actually fell back a couple of steps. Axel grunted, "Ugh" as was given a full, beautiful view of his boyfriend's backside.

And the white fuzzy rabbit's tail right above it. Oh this man was starting to feel dizzy, and Roxas was still waggling about. He might not make it...

Just as this idiot was about to make a dramatic faint to the ground, his lover finally, finally says something to him. "Hey."

Axel perks up immediately.

"Do you want this?" and then he gives and extra shake to his hips. The other nods feverishly and the blond chuckles, "Come get it."  
And Axel chased. He followed his pretty blond cosplayer all around their little flat, and the redhead felt so stupid chasing him around like that. But, he was alive. Never in their entire relationship had Roxas broke him down so much that the sheer irony of the blond being dressed like an animal but he himself acting more like one didn't stupefy him.

If only Roxas knew...

By the time they'd chased on top of the mattress, Axel was too hot and bothered to worry about his bruised ego. Something else was hurting then, and it was in his seemed to be affected by the short exercise as well. His skin was hot taut. A blush was scattered over his cheeks and his breathing was quicken though only slightly. As they lay there in the silence, however, Axel could feel these small details about the other man rising in intensity. He watched the progress quietly, his heartbeat moving faster, entranced by how it was developing without the redhead doing a thing.

This, he thought, must be sexual tension.

Ah yes, indeed, it must have been, for Axel didn't know how truly wound up he was until Roxas started speaking.

"Look under the bed." And Axel, like an obedient dog, got up and obeyed the command promptly. When he looked under, he shuddered.  
He rose from beneath the mattress he found himself right between Roxas pale legs, his face inches away from his crotch. The bulge was noted. Axel gulped.

Roxas was propped up on his elbows, his lustful gaze at full blast. His eyes were directly set on the large plastic egg in the other mans hand, as if it were some holy relic. He nodded to the treasure with a sort of fake casualty, "Open it." Axel did.  
A condom and strawberry scented lotion were cradled inside and it made Axel's breath hitch. Now he looked at the egg-turned-priceless-jewel with a new perspective.

When he looked up again he saw the blond smirking.

"Well?" he said with a quirked brow, "Aren't you going to use it? The Easter bunny left it there just for you."

And Axel thought, Oh. Yes.

* * *

When they were done with the afternoon festivities, Axel and Roxas tried that new soap from Bath & Body Works. As they washed each other off of the body fluids Roxas decided to ask, "So, did you know it was Easter yesterday."  
Axel laughed.  
.fin.


End file.
